Sakura's Birthday
by Rawr.com
Summary: it’s Sakura’s birthday soon and naruto, sasuke and kakashi are helping sakura organise a birthday party at the uchiha compound, for the party you need to have a date for the party even the sensai are having to find dates. Find out who goes out with who?


Summery: it s Sakura s birthday soon and naruto, sasuke and kakashi are helping sakura organise a birthday party at the uchiha compound, for the party you need to have a date for the party even the sensai are having to find dates.  
Find out who goes out with who?

_  
Sakura s birthday surprise Sakura walked to meet Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke, who had come back 6 moths ago, as she walked she could hear the birds singing.

she closed her eyes for a moment and just when she was about to open them she felt a hard thump on the floor. When she had opened her eyes she saw Sasuke on the floor underneath her she slowly got up as she put a hand out to help Sasuke up he accepted.

As soon as Sasuke was on his feet again naruto came running around the corned and bumped into Sasuke who fell straight on top of Sakura, who was looking a bit shocked at what had happened.

What are you to doing on top of each other and if your going to do it, do it in privacy please. said a nervous Naruto as he looked away

NARUTO this is your fault you push me on top of Sakura as u ran around the corner, BAKA, shouted Sasuke as he was shouting this Kakashi ran around and looked at Sakura and Sasuke who were still laying on top of each other.

What s happening here and what are you to doing on top of each other. at that moment they both jumped up of one another Sakura why are you late? asked Kakashi as he looked at Sakura

I didn t know I was late, I was just wondering what my family have got me for my birthday tomorrow, my big brothers says he s going to hit me every time he sees me. Sakura was staring into the sky again.

I have already got your present it great, are you having a party? Naruto was bouncing around the street.

Thanx Naruto I don t know if I should have a party or not, if I do my brother and sister would want to come and their annoying, my brother will tell humiliating stories about me, my sister will be really hypo. complained Sakura as she started to walk to the training ground when, from her stomach made a loud growl, everyone looked at her.

soz, I missed breakfast cause I was in a rush. while Sakura said this her stomach kept growling louder and louder.

how about we go get something to eat to stop the growling from your tummy.

Kakashi had already stared to walk to the nearest food place, Sakura and Naruto both ran up to catch up with Kakashi, Sasuke was walking behind till Sakura ran back to speak to him.

Sakura what do you want shouldn t you be jumping up and down with Naruto about your birthday.

Ok, you didn t know it was my birthday tomorrow, did you. Sakura said with a sad tone in her voice.

Sasuke knew he hadn t of know it was her birthday if she hadn t of told him but he new that he had to get her a present but he never knew what to get her.

no, Naruto told me when I arrived in the village. which Sasuke knew was I lie but he had to. tell Kakashi-sensai that I will have to miss training, say I ll train when I finished doing what I have to do, ok.

Your missing train to do what, you never miss training are you sick or something. Sakura put a hand on Sasuke forehead to see if he had a fever. Sasuke pushed her hand of his forehead.

I told you I have something important to do I ll be back later.

____________________________________________

Sasuke had already started walking to Ino s flower shop to get Sakura some flowers. When he got there ino was behind the counter Good morning Si- Sasuke, what are you doing here are you going to buy some flowers for somebody special. Ino was shouting her head off

No not for someone special, they are for Sakura for her birthday, cause know body told me it was her birthday. Sasuke was now kneeling down next some flowers. Which was a pink and white rose it looked beautiful, the outside of the bud was pink and the inside was white.  
maybe Sakura would like these there the same colour as her hair and her clothes. Sasuke thought Ino walked up behind him and put it her hand on his shoulder.

There nice you should get them for Sakura she loves pink and white there her favourite colours. If you want to et her anything else I could help you if you like I am her best friend after all.

Thanx ino but I m fine plus don t you have to work.

Yer but I ll be able to have a break for a while if you want some help.

I m fine now can I buy these so I can go I m missing training to do this.

He took them to the counter as Ino was sorting them out as he paid for them he walked out and rushed home to put them in a vase, for them to be able to keep till tomorrow.

____________________________________________

Mean while with the rest of team 7. They had reached the ramen shop, Sakura was sat in the middle, and was waiting for her meal along with Kakashi, Naruto was scoffing his food down like it was his last meal.

Sakura-Chan, where did you say Sasuke was. said Naruto with noodles hanging out of his mouth and juice all over the counter.

Sasuke didn t say he just said that he had something very important to do Naruto close your mouth when your eating, it s disgusting. Sakura and Kakashi had just got their meal, they had just started eating, when Sasuke appeared from no where.

Shouldn t you be training not stuffing your faces.

We have been training, you ve been gone for 5 hours now what were you doing. said Naruto as he swallowed the last bit of his 10 ramen dish.

Sasuke what have you been doing for 5 hours, come on you can tell me I m your sensai after all.

I ve been doing something, and it s none of your business, now I m going to train anyone coming or shall I train alone.

I ll come I m always up for a challenge, then I can become hokage. Naruto had jumped up from his chair and was bouncing around Sasuke.

I m going home I ve got to do a lot of jobs at home and If I don t do them today no party and no getting rid of Sky and Emily.

Who?

My big brother is called Sky and my little sister is called Emily.

Sakura got up from her seat and started to walk home, when she heard

Sakura-Chan why don t we help you then we can help get the stuff ready for the party tomorrow, shouted Naruto as he ran up to Sakura with Kakashi and Sasuke walking up from behind Naruto.

but shouldn t you be training, not helping me with chores.

don t worry about that we ve talked about it and everyone said we should help you as an early birthday present. Kakashi put a hand on Sakura s shoulder.

Thanx, ok follow me then.

When they reached Sakura s house it was quite big but not as big as a mansion. As they stepped into the house there was a loud scream from a small girl running around the house with a tall boy running after her.

Can you two stop being idiot and aren t you two suppose to be out.

Yer well the trip was cancelled so we got to come back and we go the week of.

Sakura-Chan were are you going to have the party you don t want to have it here do you? We could have it at my house cause there s no-one to ruin the party.

no Thanx naruto I think we ll b fine if I can get rid of THEM we can still have the party.

PARTY, why can t we go to the party, we ll be good.

NO.

ok, now listen why don t we use the uchiha compound if that s alright with you Sasuke? said Kakashi as if he was the smartest person on earth.  
Yer that could work as long as no one goes in any of the rooms upstairs.

So party at the Uchiha compound tomorrow night for Sakura Haruno, right? shouted Naruto as he ran down the streets screaming that there was going to be a birthday party.

Naruto I only want a the nine ruckes and the sensai and gai-sensai squad and gaara, temari and konkuro, master Tsunade and Jiraiya and you three, that s all. Naruto had stopped and was running back towards the house but you can go and asked them if they would like say no dates required.

All the boys looked at Sakura like she was a mad person.

aw, come on Sakura you have to make dates required it ll be so funny to see who goes with who and who won t have any dates.

dope your one of the people who won t get a date, so I would go with sakura s idea.

why are you scared that the great uchiha won t get a date or maybe it s because he doesn t want to tell the girl he loves that he loves her.

OK STOP there your as bad as them two, she points to Sky and Emily. look fine it will be dates required but I there s no more girls free then they can go on there own. said Sakura with a shaky look on her face.  
now we ve got to find a date above everything else, great said Sakura s inner self.

I don t know who to go with every one thinks I m annoying, said Naruto as he slumped on the steps going into Sakura s house.

I know one person but she s a little shy but she s liked you since the academy but never said anything. Sakura had a evil look upon her face.

who, who, plz tell me. Naruto was giving Sakura puppy eyes.

Naruto find out for your self the ones who know is Ino, Ten Ten, Temari and Hinata, ask them and they might give you a name but go see them in that order.

ok got it bye I m of to see Ino. and with that Naruto was running of ton see if Ino knew who his crush was.

Will he find out who it is

_  
Thanx for reading If you know what to put before and after the fanfic I was a bit confused about what to write and I m still confused .  
bye 


End file.
